Black Winged Angel
by CupCake-SweetTreats
Summary: What all started out as a simple mission to find a friend, turned into a mission to save oneself....and maybe even the three worlds. Warning: Yaoi. Gore. Language. /Sucky summary but I promise the story is better than the summary./


_Sometimes the scariest things in life are the most common things._

"**Get back here!!"**

_Sometimes the most common things in life – in your life – aren't very common!_

"**STOP NOW!"**

_Sometimes you wish you can go back to a time – or go forward – to when things make sense to you._

"**LUNA!!"**

"**Kio, RUN!"**

_What do you think is common? Do you think waking up every day in a hospital – no not at all a white place that smells of disinfected chemicals – but of death and different types of unidentified chemicals and instead of the white, it is all gray and steel. Do you think it's common to get stuck with a needle that is full of glowing green liquid? Every single day? Well….for me it was as common breathing. _

"**LUNA!"**

"LUNA!!"

~buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. **SMASH**~

"Another nightmare…."

_If you haven't figured it yet, my name is Kioshi Kuvares. I used to live in one of those hospitals; Along with my close friends Luna and Saku and my brother Karasu. We've known each other for awhile._

~sigh. Shuffle, shuffle.~

_I guess you're wondering where I am now. I'm in a hotel somewhere off the coast of nowhere-vil; me and my bud Saku. Yeah…I said just Saku. See, when me and my friends tried to escape the hospital, only two of us got out. Luna risked herself to save us. Now we're risking ourselves to find her and get her out. Karasu, on the other hand, had taken up some deal with a couple of cronies. Something about a dark tournament or some crap like that._

~Knock Knock~

"I'm naked! Don't come in!"

"Hurry up! We shoul' head out now so we'ken make it to Gandara at least."

~sigh. Shuffle, shuffle~

_See if it weren't for Saku, I'd probably be dead somewhere. Saku is like my protector. He's there when I need him. He was there when my brother wasn't able to be. _

It's actually a gorgeous day outside. There were thick clouds outside, but that was gorgeous compared to the usual scenery of Gandara. The clouds weren't even black. As Saku and I walk through the town, we take a look around. What we're really trying to look for is a portal to the Nengenkai. There is a hidden one that isn't guarded here in Gandara's plains. I sigh. I can feel Saku staring at me. I bet I haven't described us to you, huh? Let's see…Saku is a lot taller than me….hell everyone is taller than my probably 5'1'' frame. Saku has light brown hair opposed to my dark black hair. His hair is chopped short and kept in some Mohawk like fashion. It gives me the creeps. My hair, on the other hand, is straight and long. It comes down to the back of my knees. My eyes are a deep shade of indigo blue while his are lime green. His skin is tan while mine is pale. He's all bulked and muscled while I'm slender and more lithe.

Anyway, we're walking through the Gandara town, when Saku starts man-handling me into a building. I shot him a dirty look. "What?" I hissed. He walked farther in. I took a glance around and growled in frustration. It was a bar. Why now, of all the pubs we've walked past, does he want a drink? I sighed as I followed. Should I have pointed out how weird we look and how much we stand out because of what we wear? Scratch that – what _I_ wear? I'm wearing all white. You'd think that wouldn't be much of a big deal but in fact, it kind of is.

Well the style I am wearing it in, anyway. It's all white and silver, save for the writing on the front. "**Black Winged Angel**" That's what Luna and Saku always called me; even Karasu. It was more a nickname that Luna called me. Saku enjoyed calling me Silver Star for some unknown reason. I sat at the counter next to Saku. I was currently having a glare off with the guy next to me. He wouldn't keep his eyes up. He let it wonder. I swear if I was just a bit stronger, I'd throttle the man! But…I knew I couldn't. I'm too weak to do anything. Even Luna knew I wasn't strong…I scooted to the edge of the stool to lean slightly on Saku. I looked up at him. Saku's gaze trailed from my face to the guy next to me. I felt Saku's ki surge a bit, than lowered. I turned my gaze to the guy that _was _sitting next to me. I grinned and snickered. I looked up at Saku after awhile. He chugged down some nasty brown looking liquid.

I will never understand how he can drink something that fowl looking. He grunted than sat the glass down. He threw some money on the counter and stood up. I almost fell over with his sudden movements but I managed to catch myself. I stood up and followed after him. We almost made it to the door without incident. Heh. Almost. You see how I did that? Some drunken fool just _had _to reach out and grab me. Next thing I know there's a hole in the wall and I'm in Saku's arm. I blinked.

"Wha…the hell.." I mumbled. Saku snickered.

"Do me-a faver 'n stop bein' so damn kewewt." He said with that heavy thick accent Scottish (at least I think) of his. I always found accents hot. _Where the fuck did that come from?_ "Are ye blushin'?" Am I? "Ye are! What'er ye blushin' fer?"

"I'm not blushing!" I growl. He just laughs. I swear, he better not go to sleep tonight. I'll get revenge! Grrr…

Author P.O.V.

"**HIEI!!!!!!" **

~Thump Thump~

"GAH! What the hell do you want from me!?" Hiei growled. He grumbles some curses and jumps out of bed. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. His eyes widened. There was red glop all over the place. "Fox?" Hiei ran over to the red glop covered Kurama. Kurama's eyes opened slowly.

"HIEI!" Kurama growled.

"What?! I'm right here Kurama, why the hell are you still yelling?" Hiei growled.

"I specifically told you **NOT** to put the bodies of your demon kills in the oven **OR** the microwave!" Kurama yelled. Hiei sweat-dropped.

"Eh…Well…"

"HIEI! Do you even listen to me anymore?! I told you this would happen! Now **YOU'RE** going to clean this mess up!" Kurama growled.

"But-"

"No buts, Hiei. Clean. It. **UP**." Kurama snarled. He stood up and walked out the kitchen. "I'm getting in the shower…"

"Fox-"

"**NO**! Clean it up!"

Hiei growled. He grabbed a mop and started scrubbing the floor. It did nothing but smear the glop around. "This isn't working…" Hiei growled.

"I see fox-boy has you whipped." Yusuke snickered. Hiei looked at Yusuke and glared.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Hiei growled.

"Fox-boy let me in." Yusuke snickered. "I actually came here because pacifier breath needs us again."

"Isn't it usually the blue-headed female that comes and get us when the baby needs us?" Hiei grumbled, still trying to mop the glop up in vain. Yusuke shrugged.

"Botan is busy doing…whatever ferry girls do.."

"You mean deliver dead souls to spirit world…" Hiei deadpanned. Yusuke grinned.

"Yeah, what you said." Hiei rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What the hell does he want from us now?" Hiei asked, throwing the mop on the ground.

"Some powerful demons are trying to come to the Nengenkai. Koenma already sealed a few but he can't get them all to keep them away. Their intentions are unknown so we gotta go to the portals which Koenma has no control over." Yusuke explained. Hiei sighed.

"Hiei, I don't hear cleaning in here!" Oh hello Yusuke." Kurama smiled at Yusuke. He glared at Hiei. Hiei threw his hands up.

"He gets a 'hi' and I get yelled at?!" Hiei exclaimed. Kurama glared at him.

"You messed up the kitchen!" Kurama yelled. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again…" He mumbled. "Well, we're meeting at the portal at Gandara, you two."

"HOW ABOUT NO SEX FOR MONTH UNTIL THIS KITCHEN IS SPOTLESS!"

"WHAT?! NO FUCKING WAY, FOX!"

"I'll take my leave now….bye guys…" Yusuke sprinted out the house.

"KURAMA!"

"I don't want to hear it, Hiei." Kurama yelled, throwing his hands up and walking out the kitchen.

"FOX! DAMMNIT! Wait!" Hiei chased after his fuming lover.

Author P.O.V.

Saku and Kioshi were on their way to the portal at Gandara, when they met some suspicious characters. The guys were shady and produced a dark aura about them. Kioshi didn't trust them one bit. He didn't open his mouth to say anything either. Saku had suggested that they join them. He said it would be best to be on the side of powerful demons that were trying to go the same way they were. They had been traveling with them for 5 days so far. The men creeped him out. They kept staring at him with these dark lust filled eyes. They were resting in the middle of the plains. The demons wouldn't stop eyeing Kioshi. Kioshi scooted closer to Saku. Saku wrapped an arm around his waist.

"So, why are you two headed for negenkai?" The leader of the 5 man gang asked. Kioshi remembered his name to be Poa. A Boar looking demon. Kioshi clutched on to Saku's arm.

"We be havin' some business ta take care'f." Saku said slowly. "N' ye?"

"Same." Poa said. He looked at Kioshi. Kioshi's grip on Saku tightened. "That your mate?"

"Aye." Saku lied, nodding. Kioshi kept silent. The demons around him could feel the fear pouring off him in waves. Poa grinned cheekily.

"S'good in bed?" Poa asked. "S'he a screamer?" The demons around them snickered. Saku felt Kioshi tremble against him.

"Aye." Saku lied, again. Poa stood.

"Let's go. We don't want to wait and have someone find us out here." Poa said. The 4 demons around them stood. Saku stood as well, dragging Kioshi up with him. He picked Kioshi up and Kioshi wrapped his arms and legs around him. He buried his face into Saku's neck. Saku followed behind them. A few minutes of walking and there was a quiet humming noise. Poa dropped dead. Blood poured from the side of his neck. The 4 demons panicked.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"RUN!"

"What-" Soon 2 more of the demons dropped dead. Saku ducked down to the ground. The last two demons dropped dead. Kioshi whimpered.

"S-Saku?"

"Shhh.." Saku shushed. He stood up when he heard footsteps. He growled and placed Kioshi down.

"Kio run!" Saku growled. Kioshi's eyes widened.

"_**Kio, RUN!"**_

"_**Luna! No!"**_

"_**Kio, listen to me! You have to leave me behind!"**_

"_**NO! I-I…I can't!"**_

"_**Kio! RUN! Meet up with Saku!"**_

"_**Luna…"**_

"_**KIO, RUN!"**_

"_**LUNAAAAA!"**_

"Kioshi!" Saku growled. Kioshi took a few steps back. He turned around and ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He heard screams of agony and the tell tale ~plish plish~ of blood spraying. It'd been a few hours since he started to run.

"**Do you see the other one?"**

"**No, I think he got away."**

"**Doesn't matter. That thing was weak anyway."**

"**What do we do with the big one?"**

"**Just leave him there. He'll either die of blood lost or some hungry demon will come and eat him."**

"**Alright."**

"**Let's report back to King Yomi."**

Kioshi slowly crawled out the bush he was hiding in. He ran back to where he last left Saku. He gasped. Laying amongst the bloody remains of the Gandara soldiers was Saku. He was still alive but his breathing was shallow. There was a spear sticking out of his stomach and chest. Kioshi shakily made his way towards Saku. He placed a shaky, paler than usual, hand on Saku's cheek. Tears welled up in his eyes. Saku's eyes fluttered open.

"S-Saku…" Kioshi cried softly.

"Kio…don' ye…coughcough….don' ye…be…cryin'…ye 'ere..? Be-Be…strong…fer me…" Saku mumbled. He coughed up some blood. Kioshi shook his head.

"Y-You…Can't die! You're not suppose to…!" Kioshi cried. Saku shook his head weakly.

"Kio…..ye…have…ta…get…ta…e por-tal…ye'll be s…afe….in…nengen-kai…" Saku rasped. Tears streamed down Kioshi's face.

"I can't leave you here to die! I won't leave you here to die! You-"

"Kio…..go…" Saku rasped.

"I…I love you…" Kioshi whispered. Saku's eyes widened slightly.

"K-Kio.."

"I always have…." Kioshi whispered.

"I…have…too….." Saku said with a weak grin. Kioshi leaned over and pressed his lips against Saku's. Slowly, Saku's response weakened until he responded no more. Kioshi began to tremble. He sobbed into Saku's chest. "Kio…I ain't dead……." Saku grumbled. Kioshi looked up at him, dull green eyes met his. "Think….ye coul….hual me up….the po..r…tal…should be…up…dat…dere….way…" Saku's arm weakly pointed down the trail. Kioshi nodded. He frowned. How was he going to get Saku all the way down there without hurting him?

Kioshi P.O.V.

I haven't the clue _how_ the hell I got him down here, but I did. I refused to go through the portal until Saku was all better. That had been decided about 3 minutes ago. I was scare out of my wits. I finally admitted to both Saku and myself that I was…well attracted to him… "Ye be…blushin'''...'gain…" I looked at Saku.

"Huh?"

"Yer…all….red…like a…tomater…" Saku said. I rolled my eyes. I smiled at him.

"I only go red when thinking of you." My face at that point did get redder. That was the most cheesiest thing that could ever come out of someone's mouth. Saku laughed but soon went into a choking fit. I frowned. "No more laughing." I stood up and stared out the save that I managed to drag Saku in. Did I fail to mention this earlier? I think I did. "I'm going to go find you some fresh water…"

"It be…too dangerous…fer…ye…ta…be out…alone…" Saku rasped. I kneeled down beside him and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"You'll die of dehydration if I don't!" I frowned. Saku stared at me.

"Use…Dragen…form…" Saku rasped. My eyes widened.

"Bu-but!"

"Use…it.." Saku growled. I bit my bottom lip. My dragon form…That's right, I'm a dragon. My dragon form was smaller than all other dragons. That's what made me an outcast. I almost resembled an imp. Almost. I sighed and closed my eyes. My body shrunk into my scaly dragon form. My dragon form has black scales and still my indigo blue eyes. I wasn't that much bigger than a full grown fox. I slowly made my way out of the cave and into the clearing.

Author P.O.V.

Kuwabara yawned. "When the hell is this demon going to come?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"He probably won't come." Kurama murmured. He was sitting on a rock in front of a pond near the portal. They all tensed up when they heard rustling. They all got into fighting positions but what popped out of the bushes was just a small black creature. Kurama sighed. Kuwabara raised an eyebrow.

"What is that thing?" Kuwabara asked, watching it scurry to the pond.

"Who knows, who cares….Although…I'm kind of hungry." Hiei grumbled. The black creature seemed to stop and tense at Hiei's words. Hiei grinned and aimed his sword to throw. The black creature pulled on a large leaf and placed it into the water. He pulled it out with some water on it and flapped his wings to pull on it. Kurama frowned as he watched the small creature struggle.

"We should help it." Kurama said.

"WHAT?!" Hiei exclaimed. Kurama glared at him. Hiei closed his mouth. Kurama walked towards the struggling creature.

"Hey there, little guy. Need some help?" Kurama cooed softly. He reach out but recoiled when the black creature snapped at his hand. "Don't worry, we mean you no harm." Kurama picked up a larger leaf and put water on it. "Where were you taking this." The black creature stared at him. The creature took off in a slow flight. "Come on. Let's follow it. It may lead us to the demon we're looking for."

They came up to a cave. The creature had disappeared into it and they heard a curse. "I ge' stabbed…n' ye fall on me….thank ye bun'es…" Kurama and the others walked in. The black creature was sitting on a man's chest. Saku's chest. Saku blinked and looked at them. "N' who…'ight be ye peo'les…?" The black creature flapped it's wings and landed next to Saku's head. He changed before their very eyes into…Kioshi.

"I told you to stop talking." Kioshi murmured. "You're going to kill yourself if you keep this up…" Kioshi stood up and took the leaf from Kurama.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S KARASU!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled at the same time. Kioshi shot them a look.

"What do you know about Karasu?" Kioshi hissed angrily. He turned away from them when he heard a groan.

"SAKU! Stop trying to get up!" Kioshi dropped to his knees beside Saku and pushed him back down. He gave him the leaf to drink from.

"Well….Karasu…We meet him at this dark tournament."

"Dat…has ta…be our..Karasu…" Saku mumbled. Kioshi nodded. He turned to look at them.

"Can you please help us? We're trying to get…out of here." Kioshi said, frowning.

"Out of the makai?" Kurama asked. Kioshi nodded.

"We can't take powerful demons across the border. It'ls illegal." Yusuke said.

"Take…Kio..than.." Saku said. Kioshi looked at him.

"What?! I'm not leaving you here!" Kioshi yelled. Saku grinned at him.

"If it's the only way to keep you safe…"

"What about Luna…We were suppose to look for her together…."

"I…was…gunna…look fer clues…than leave ye in negenkai…" Saku sighed.

"What?! Why?!"

"It's a dangerous…trip…I thought it…best if ye was not there…I don't want ye to get…hurt…" Saku said, frowning. Kioshi shook his head.

"I'm not leaving your side!" Kioshi said.

"Maybe we can get you both over there." Kurama said.

"Really? But how?" Kioshi asked.

"I would like to know too…" Hiei grumbled.

"By a loop-hole in the rule!" Kurama said, cheerily.

_~End Chapter One~_

_Black Winged Angel_

**Previews:**

**"DAMN! How the hell did this happen?"**

**"I don't know..."**

**"Ye best be lookin' de other way bub...this Black Winged Angel is all mine!"**

**"SAKU!"**

**"Aw...ye be blushin' again!"**


End file.
